Project
by Starfall1599
Summary: EDIT: I was told saying I'm not good at particular things is bad, so friend, here is the new summary :D Zuko , Aang and Sokka end up working together on a school project. Something about the mysterious, scarred, young man draws Katara to him. Modern day Zutara with bending (mainly because I wanted a blind Toph)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so this is modern day, but in the Avatar world and with bending... I thought it would be more fun...  
Probably OOC but don't shoot me, it's difficult to write stuff in character.**

**Disclaimer: I'm the owner of all things Avatar... Inside my mind (dun da da da dun dun(Tiny Phantom reference there so deal))**

**I'm really sarcastic... be warned... Okay, I'll shut up now**

* * *

Sokka and Suki had taken the sitting room for themselves once again, so Toph and I were left to hide in the kitchen unless we wanted to walk in on them. Even though Toph was blind she could feel what was going on, and I imagine that's a lot worse. It should only be a few more minutes before Suki had to leave; we had worked out her routine a few weeks ago. She arrived with Sokka after school, they watched a film, did unspeakable things on the sofa, and then she would get a call from the owner of the boarding house at precisely 10 o'clock. Soon after we would hear the slam of the door to our apartment, and it would be safe to cross to our rooms.

"It's different tonight." Toph spoke quietly, trying to make sure the couple couldn't hear.

"What do you mean?" I was finally used to her blunt way of talking about my brother's... habits… so my reaction was not as shocked as you might expect.

"I don't feel them… y'know… I think they might actually be talking."

"Oh thank-!" I yelled, but then Toph slammed her hand over my mouth. So loud she could hear my mouth… They had heard me.

We walked through to the sitting room cautiously, we wanted to believe Toph's feet but both thought it was too good to be true.

"Aang and a jerk bender are working on it with me." Sokka's voice carried to me and I paled.

"How long will this be for?" Suki seemed upset she wouldn't be able to… I decided to stop thinking about how Suki felt.

"A few weeks."

"Every day? Oh Snoozles, I don't think you know how much this means to us!" Too late for me to stop her, Toph had run forward and was punching both of them on the arm.

"It's how she shows affection." I quickly interjected at the look on Suki's face. I walked towards my brother, "Who's the fire bender?"

Sokka thought for a moment, "Just a guy in my politics class. He's a bit of an arse but he seems to know what he's talking about."

Revelling over our break from captivity in our own home, Toph and I cleared up the plates we'd left in the kitchen and went to our rooms. I could only imagine what joys would await me when I could watch crappy afternoon TV.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So this is where we meet Zuko! Yay! Tell me how I could improve in the future and what you like and stuff... If you get where the surnames are from then you win a prize (Inside your mind...) ;)  
Okay, hope you enjoy**

* * *

It was dull, actually having to do something other than talk to Toph and finish school work in the kitchen. I was hoping to have more time to talk to Sokka but he was more occupied with his politics project. I eventually managed to convince Toph to spar with me in the sitting room. I had a jug of water and she used a bucket of pebbles we had from a beach trip long ago. Since the floor was stone I stood on the fluffy blue rug to muffle Toph's "sight" of me. I quickly made a water whip and attempted to ensnare her feet, but she felt the tongue of it barely skimming the floor and threw up a wall in front of her. I ducked as a pebble came hurtling towards my eyes, while I sent ice shards towards Toph.

Eventually we got bored of our "gentle" battle. We couldn't damage the apartment or contents in any way so we couldn't use our most advanced moves. I went to the kitchen and started to wash up, but that also got boring. Instead I made bubbly water whips and mini whirlpools. I walked around with the water encircling my head as a crown, until someone spoke to me.

"What are you doing?" It was a gravelly voice, but also soft, sexy and utterly infuriating because of what was said.

_Crash._ And there went my tiniest amount of dignity. "A- Who are you? B- I was bored so I decided to see what bending I could practise to exercise control." I turned to face the voice. He was a young man around Sokka's age, 18, obviously the fire bender he had mentioned. His piercing golden eyes were framed by messy, chin length brown-black hair, his left squinting because of a large scar almost covering that side of his face. He wore a red shirt, unbuttoned just enough to see he was well toned, and crumpled dark jeans. His tennis shoe clad feet tapped against the floor, so I looked up. Then I realised he had been talking.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said that I don't think it's working." And he became even more irritating.

"Well, you try having a stranger sneak up on you while you have fire around your head and we can see how that goes." I could feel my cheeks flushing with anger and embarrassment.

"I'd be perfectly fine, but thank you for the concern." He smirked at me while I drew the water from the floor and began to juggle it in 3 balls. He made fireballs to match my water and mirrored my actions.

"I don't even know your name, but you've still managed to make me madder than I've been in a long time." I hissed at him.

"Ooh, I'm so scared. Don't bathe me." He spoke in a high voice, reminiscent of Aang's when I met him, and I burst out laughing.

"You sound like Aang." The sound rushed between my teeth in between giggles. "But you're still a jerk." I composed myself.

"It's Zuko Hotman by the way, my name. You're obviously Katara Schuai, Sokka said you lived here." Then Zuko brushed past me and out of our front door.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I've left what happened to Kya open for the moment... All will be revealed later on... Tell me what you think of this chapter**

* * *

Sokka was helping me prepare dinner in the kitchen, since Toph couldn't see to cook and I didn't want our guest alone with me. Aang had stayed after Zuko left for a "catch up". This meant that we would hear about his progress in reuniting the World whilst I would pretend to care. I don't know how the others felt, but after we stopped travelling together I found hearing his stories immensely tedious. Hearing his mind numbing chatter faintly coming from the sitting room, I decided I would quiz Sokka on his interesting choice of friends.

"That jerk, Zuko, is such an arse!" I say quiz… I mean judge…

"It's not like we like him! He knows exactly what to do and does it almost effortlessly, Aang's too young to know all of that and… And I get hungry." His attempt at an excuse was almost good for Sokka's standards. I knew that the main reason I was so annoyed was Aang being here, but meeting Zuko made me feel even worse.

"Fine, just warn me next time he's going to be here." I sighed in resignation, knowing nothing I said would change my predicament.

"When Toph guessed every day she was right." Then he ran out of the room, leaving me alone.

* * *

There was an uncomfortable silence at the dining table that night. Even Aang had copped on to that. I ate as quickly as I could, finishing before Sokka which was a first. Afterwards I walked to my room, sat on my bed, and thought about all the ways Aang had pissed me off in my lifetime. He was always so infuriatingly upbeat, especially when he should have been consoling someone else. When Aang was upset, the whole World had to stop for him, but he wouldn't wait a second for me when I told him what had happened to my mother. Kya sacrificed herself for me; it was all my fault that she died, why couldn't he see I needed someone to tell me it wasn't my fault?

Then my mind drifted to the incredibly handsome jerk that seemed almost the polar opposite of Aang. The only question left was: Would he stop his life for someone else? I had a strange feeling that he would. He had shown no evidence of that during our brief encounter, but there was something mysterious about him that led me to believe he would. I could only wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So it took a little longer for me to update, but I'm hoping that the time spent thinking about this will reflect its quality...  
Tell me what you like, how I can improve, you get the gist**

* * *

Luckily, I managed to avoid the "workforce" for the next few days. There was no Aang, no moody fire bender that acted like royalty, and I had finally found something to do with my free time. It started with a few errands ran for the owner of a local news agent's son, Haru. I would deliver the evening papers every once in a while, and eventually it became a regular thing. We got on quite well and would occasionally spar if I needed to kill time before leaving for home. But then I got inundated with coursework for my medical studies, so I stopped seeing Haru and started bumping into the two people I dreaded seeing.

* * *

"Hey, Katara, I wanted to talk to you."

"Not now, Aang. I'm busy if you hadn't noticed." I sighed with exasperation as the boy once again ignored the huge stack of books and papers in my arms.

"Oh, sorry. Another time maybe." He turned and walked out of the tiny room I had claimed as an office.

"No, don't worry, it's not like I need help carting these down three flights of stairs." I grumbled under my breath as he left. I placed the stack on the desk behind me and stretched before going to pick everything up again. The pile looked smaller than before, so I looked about me to find the rest of my work. I saw a figure dart out of the room, so I grabbed what was left and followed.

Whoever it was was going exactly where I needed to go; out of the apartment, down three flights of stairs and then to Sokka's car. They put my work on the hood and then spun to leave, and walked straight into me. I stared into Zuko's eyes, refusing to break my gaze even though I was stunned with disbelief.

"Why did you help me?" I spoke softly, but there was an unintended urgency to my voice.

"I'm as annoyed with Aang as you are." He mirrored my tone. Then he stepped back and walked to a low, black sports convertible. As he drove away, I let myself recover from this weird act of kindness. I shoved the books and papers in the boot of the car, and slowly walked back to my room.

* * *

**AN2: More Haru later and possibly Jet if I can write him in somewhere. I just thought he'd be useful to put in here**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So the gaps between updates seem to be getting slowly larger...  
Anyways, thank you so much to Kyra-sensei, you know how much I appreciate your reviews. Also to Quirkista, I'm really glad you like it :)**

**So, hope you all like it**

* * *

The next time I saw Zuko, which was the next day, I confronted him. He was on his way to leave as was usual when we spoke.

"Why?"

"What?" He turned back to me.

"Why are you annoyed with Aang? Why did you really help me?" I stepped closer to him, trying to seem confident.

"Mainly for your reasons, he doesn't help at all."

I snorted with laughter. "My reasons? You were in a relationship with him too?"

He joined me laughing. "His tattoos drew me in; I've always loved a bad boy."

We were both in hysterics when Sokka, Toph, Suki, and Aang appeared behind Zuko. By this point we were leaning on each other for support. I sucked in a few deep breaths at the looks the others, apart from Toph, were giving us. After I had stopped laughing I straightened up and attempted to face everyone with a shred of dignity, Zuko followed suit.

"See you tomorrow Sokka. I should have the sheets done by about midday, so come and pick them up any time after then." Zuko seemed to exude arrogance once again, but he glanced sideways at me and smiled subtly. "You should come too; we need to finish our conversation."

I noticed the raised eyebrows as he left, but I headed straight to my room before the interrogation.

* * *

Toph pushed open the door to my room and stood in the doorway, hands on hips. I could tell she wanted to know exactly why I suddenly seemed to get along with Zuko, why we were laughing together, why he seemed to be flirting with me. Hell, even I didn't know the answer to the last one.

"We bonded over my ex." I grinned.

"That does not explain anything Sugar Queen!" I shushed her quickly before Sokka and Suki, she was staying the night, came to investigate.

"I'd rather not have _them_ walk in now. We never know how much clothing they'll have on."

Toph spoke in a hushed tone after that and we ended up talking the whole night, mainly about our work and her few metal bending students. They used an old garage a few streets away, and that was where the majority of our rent money came from since I refused to let the Bei Fongs pay for Sokka and I. After about three hours, we decided it was getting late and Toph left to go to her room so that we could both sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Long time, no update (for me anyway)  
This is a filler really, just needed to show some progression with Zuko and Katara's relationship  
I'm not really happy with it, but I can't think how to improve it  
Read and review please :)**

* * *

_He had called the previous day; they would meet in the park near her apartment building. He had wanted to talk as well, could it be that he actually knew their relationship was going down the drain? But that would be too good, she knew that. It was quite possible that he thought he should propose, she wouldn't give him the chance. She walked towards him quickly, her long brown hair streaming out in the wind behind her._

_"Hi." She caught his attention, and he went to kiss her. "No. We need to talk. Or, I need to tell you something. I don't have feelings for you anymore, and even if I did I could never love you. We weren't right from the start. So I guess what I'm trying to say is goodbye."_

_He stood in stunned silence, then turned and fled. She noticed the tears even so._

* * *

Why did I have to think about that again? And just when I was going to see Zuko as well! It wasn't that it made me sad, it made me seethe with rage. I didn't want to be like that around some guy I'd just met, even though I definitely wasn't looking for another relationship. He did seem quite nice when he wasn't being a complete jerk however, so I figured it would be fine if I was his friend. He wasn't looking for anymore, was he?

I was sat in the passenger seat of Sokka's car, in an uncomfortable silence. After we started travelling around the world with Aang our conversations became less and less frequent, until we ended up like this.

"Sokka, I-" I stopped to think.

"What?" He looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"I miss what we were. I miss talking to you without having to have other people around because it will get awkward." I looked at my hands.

"Yeah, so do I. So let's talk again, about anything at all, until it's normal." He grinned. "So, you and the arse, huh?"

"Nope, nothing is going on. He was nice after I spoke to you." I thought about that for a second. "What did you say to him?"

"Absolutely everything you told me to say." He winked. He had said nothing to Zuko.

I smiled. "Thanks." Then we pulled up outside the most beautiful house I had ever seen.

* * *

Sokka and Zuko were going through some spread sheets for their politics project, so I was left to my own devices. I chose to look through some books in the large library I had noticed when we first arrived. There were mahogany shelves lining the walls and rows in the middle of the room. Crimson armchairs and sofas were in each of the corners, glass tables in the centre of the clusters. I curled up in one of the armchairs and began to read a book of Fire Nation legends.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I am really sorry for the delay in updating. My only excuses are writer's block and a school trip to France.  
This chapter is a little longer as requested, but the chapters will hopefully get longer as I go back to the usual style...  
Written in Sokka's POV  
Read and review if you could :)**

* * *

We'd gone into the office of Zuko's house. I hadn't a clue what Katara was left doing, but I wasn't worried about that. She always found a way to amuse herself.

"So, what's up between you and your sister?" Zuko spoke while pulling up some files on one of the many computers in the room.

"It's that obvious?" He nodded. "Well, we travelled the world for a while with Aang. It was all fine for a while, but I could tell that the only reason he stuck around was to get closer to Katara. It didn't bother me too much at first; he was always a nice kid. Then that became the problem because we had to become adults for him. We were practically his parents, and when I talked to Katara about it…"

"She flipped? Because she thought she loved him, she wouldn't hurt him in any way. That's not love, not even sisterly." A glazed look crossed his eyes briefly before he continued. "My sister may not have loved me, and I never liked her, but I loved her. That's why I hurt her, why I had to send her away." Something seemed to click in his brain then, and he shut up. We worked for about two hours after that.

* * *

We found Katara in the library. She seemed completely immersed in a dusty old book, but we quickly got her back to reality.

"Katara, we're all going to be heading out to a club." I waited to see her reaction.

"Okay, I don't know who you mean by all. Can you drop me back home before you get there?"

"We meant you as well." Zuko walked forwards and grabbed the book out of her hands. "If you come you can keep this." He looked briefly at the title of the book before passing it back.

"Fine." Katara tried not to show her smile as she thought of adding a new book to her collection.

"It's not a normal night club by the way. You have to dress up." I grinned at her.

"Oh, damn, I was planning on looking like a slut." And just like that we were back to normal.

* * *

I had sleeves on my shirt, Zuko was wearing what seemed to be normal attire for him, Aang had replaced his tattered hoodie with a cardigan, Toph had polished her armour, Suki wasn't wearing the plates of hers, but Katara had transformed the most. She had left her hair down apart from the loopies, and it was all pushed off of her face with a thin band. She wore a floor-length dress in two shades of blue. I saw Zuko and Aang look at her; they both did a double take. I trusted Zuko, but resolved to watch Aang like a hawk all night.

"Who wants a drink?" Zuko quickly took everyone's orders then left for the bar.

I leant into Toph's ear. "Make sure Aang doesn't make Katara uncomfortable. Do you have any food?"

"Always the food with you, eh? No, but sure to the first." She then found Aang by stomping her foot.

Zuko came back soon after, handing out shots and cocktails. It seemed Katara had asked for a lot of drinks, but Suki and I left to dance before we could be sure.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So, a longer chapter! Sorry for the wait again but I completely changed my original idea because I hated it. I had this written a couple of days ago but I was in France, I think that inspired me a little since I couldn't stop writing this!**

**Tell me what you like, don't like, want more on... You know the drill...**

* * *

I remembered falling, being caught. Voices arguing about how to get me home, then silence as someone picked me up. Strong arms cradled me and I snuggled into the warmth. Then I was cold again, laid out on a giant purring cushion. I shook a bit and almost fell off the cushion while it growled, but when it fell silent I was still. The arms lifted me again and I felt that we were going upwards. A lock clicked open and we pushed through. Soon enough I was on a bed, and warm liquid was being poured gently into my mouth. A bit of the fog from my head cleared and I saw a dark figure above me shift into-

"Zuko?"

"Yes Katara?" His gravelly voice somehow calmed me.

"You carried me home." I was puzzled but it wasn't a question.

"You were collapsing on all of us. I got you the drinks but I didn't think you'd actually drink them." He laughed softly.

"It's dark." I mumbled it quietly to myself but he heard. I saw him flick the light switch but to no avail.

"Hang on a sec." He slipped out of the room, returning with a candelabra.

"Where the hell did you get that?" I spoke as he flicked some fire at the tall candles and placed it on my bedside table.

"I'll leave you to sleep now. Call me in the morning to tell me how you feel." He turned to go but I called out.

"No, I need you here." Crap, where did that come from? "You'd stop your World for me, you're different to any other guy I've met. I know you act tough, but you're not really are you?" I waited for a reply.

"Whatever you say." He raised an eyebrow in annoyance but let it go, probably because I was drunk. "I see that the broth loosened your tongue as well as made you a little more... alive. Was this leading somewhere?"

"Yes, I need to get something off my chest, it's important that I finally tell someone." I guessed I'd sound a little more sincere if I hadn't slurred my words, but you win some...

"All ears."

"I- I killed my mother." I looked into his eyes, searching for a look of horror, but all I saw was patience as I struggled to get my words out. "We got caught in a house fire, a fight had gotten out of hand. She rushed out, I had been following. Then I got stuck at the top of the stairs. She ran back in to get me, but there was too much fire to go back down. My father was outside, he told her to jump, he said he'd catch us. She didn't want to drop me so she used a tiny amount of water left in a bottle and sent me down on that. She couldn't get out after that. If I'd just been a little faster-"

"You couldn't help it, it wasn't your fault. I too lost my mother to the flames. My father's to be exact." His arms encircled me, creating a warm bubble of comfort. "Just thank your lucky stars the rest of your family is fine."

"Thank you, Zuko. That means a lot. I've never felt able to talk about this to someone I love, at least not after the first try." And the bombshell dropped. That was almost a confession of love. Whatever broth Zuko had given me certainly did loosen my tongue, and made sure I remembered it in the morning.

* * *

I began to help at the shop again the next day. I couldn't face Zuko. He had been so kind to me, so important, and I ruined it all. Haru brought a small comfort with his distracting chatter.

"So, do you have a permanent job anywhere? If not I could see about getting you one here. It would definitely be nice to have someone as beautiful as you to talk to." He smiled shyly at me. He was sweet, but paled in comparison to Zuko.

"I prefer to drift a little. I can't make work all the time so I pick up odds and ends." I was thankful I didn't have to lie to dissuade the boy from his advances, I knew I'd slip up at some point.

"Well, let me ask you something. I think that you're great. You're kind, funny, not to mention beautiful. Would you like to grab a meal some time or catch a movie?" Hope lit up in his eyes so that I almost wished I didn't have to extinguish it.

"No, I'm sorry, but my heart belongs to another. I would do those things only as your friend, but I don't think it would be enough." I was shocked again at my admission of love. I assumed that before it was only because I was drunk that I thought I loved Zuko. I realised then that my feelings were true, and quietly excused myself to be free of an audience for my tears.

* * *

"You've been moping around for days now, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Toph sighed as I picked at my breakfast.

"Nothing's wrong. I just need to think." I lied again. It was the same lie I had told everyone, including Aang, and they had chosen to believe it. I had been avoiding the guys whenever they were working together, but Aang always seemed to want to hang around. He wasn't quite so annoying any more, but that didn't mean I wanted to talk to him. I assumed someone must have finally said something that sunk in, since we all noticed an effort to improve.

"Look, I know I'm not exactly the go to for a girly chat," Toph paused, "but I'm here for you."

"I appreciate it, Toph. I'll tell you if I work out what exactly I am feeling." I knew what I was feeling, however. I also knew that people would say that I was being stupid, that I couldn't truly be in love at my age, but it was too powerful to just be a crush.

"Suki might be a better option, she could help you work things out." Toph was mumbling as she left me to my troubles.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I know I said it would be up sooner... I was uninspired... Paris to a small town in England causes writers block**

**You know the drill: R&R :)**

* * *

Toph had tried to get me to talk to Suki, but I refused. I was never very good at facing my problems, and even worse at talking about them. Eventually I crawled out of my hole to start acting a little more normal. It started with just cooking again, then I began to talk about the weather. I couldn't laugh or joke with anyone yet, and I avoided any time it wasn't just Sokka, Toph, and I in the apartment. Sometimes I would allow myself to be pushed into eating dinner when Suki was here, but if I heard that Aang or Zuko were going to be here I would make up an excuse to be left alone. I could tell that they all knew something was up between me and him but everyone seemed to be smart enough to let it be. Everyone apart from the person in question.

"Look, I know you're avoiding me. Can you please tell me what I've done wrong?" He stood outside my door, calling through the cracks.

I wanted to say he'd done nothing wrong. I wanted to tell him the truth. "I just can't handle talking to you right now. I messed up and I can't deal with that."

"You didn't mess up. You opened up to me, and y'know what? I care what happens to you and I care what you feel." He somehow managed to speak without the words sounding harsh.

"Well, I was a fool to even think I could be friends with you." It was a whisper, but I knew he could hear it. "It's just too difficult."

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry you feel that way. I know having someone killed by fire makes it painful to be near someone like me. How do you think I live with myself? It was my family, Katara! I know it was your mum, but it was my mum _and_ my dad. I lost him as soon as he did that, and he took my sister with him." His voice rose in fury, then fell as he spoke about his sister.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." I sobbed, knowing he was already gone. Sure enough I heard the front door slam as I slumped to the floor. I always ruined everything.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Toph came to talk to me, far too early in my opinion.

"Look, I don't know what happened. I don't really think you want to talk to me anyway. I just-" she paused, "I just need you to know that I want to help, but the only way I can do that is by telling you the advice I was given a long time ago. You gotta let go of all the crap in your life. If anyone makes you feel down, drop 'em."

"He didn't make me feel down. I just said too much and panicked, then I said the wrong thing and-" I thought for a minute about how Toph could help me. "Just act as if nothing has changed. Let me adjust to normal life, but don't act as if that needs to happen."

* * *

From then on I drifted through life once more. I avoided Zuko, but Aang wouldn't let me ignore him. He was actually being okay for once.

"Hey, I know we've had our differences but I figured I would tell you that I'm sorry. You didn't need to handle my problems as well as your own. You need time for your own, because I know you won't accept help. So, truce?" Aang extended his hand after cornering me in the kitchen. I shook it, warily, then went back to my room with the salad I'd grabbed from the fridge.

* * *

A few weeks went by and I seemed back to normal. In truth I had gotten good at hiding my emotions. It turned out Toph and Aang had started dating at some point, which was great for them, but it did mean I was the third wheel to two different couples. I knew I had to get out more. I started by wondering the streets around lunch, looking for a café I could read a book in. I didn't want anywhere that was hugely popular or well known; I wanted a quaint little place with a friendly atmosphere.

"What would you like?" The warm smile, twinkly eyes, and kind voice confirmed it, I had found my new sanctuary.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So, I'm super sorry for making you wait this long for a chapter. Life got in the way and I got a bit of writer's block. I tried making it longer but it was all awful...  
Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The second day I went to "The Jasmine Dragon" I took a little longer examining the small establishment. The serving desk was at the opposite end of the room, with a small jasmine dragon placed next to the display of cakes and pastries on offer. Armchairs, sofas, and, oddly, beanbags were placed around low tables. Iroh had told me they were a joke made by his nephew, and he had bought some to infuriate him. Iroh owned the place and worked the counter, but was currently leaning against the granite fireplace at the right of the room.

"Katara, how wonderful it is to see you again! And so soon, my dear!" He walked towards me with a beaming smile splitting his face almost in two.

"Well, I couldn't resist coming back for some more of those cakes. Normally Fire Nation food is too spicy for me, but that tea complements it perfectly." There was something about him that made me cheerful.

"Near the counter? Lunch menu?" He led me over to a table without waiting for an answer, he could read me like a book.

"How's that nephew of yours?" Iroh had told me that his nephew was really grumpy at the moment the day before.

"Unfortunately he is still the same, I was hoping he would help me but apparently he is working on something for school. I don't believe him." He grinned. However much Iroh complained, he did love his nephew like a son. It was evident in the way he spoke about him.

"He'll come around, you'll see. Guys are too lazy to stay grumpy at the same person for too long." I returned the man's smile while shaking my head with amusement.

"I will assume you mean younger men than I, my dear." His eyes twinkled with humour.

"I doubt you would be able to be grumpy." I stared at him, struggling to keep a straight face as I imagined it.

"Well, thank you. Now, what would you like to have today?"

* * *

Most days passed in a similar fashion. Eventually I started getting bored of mornings at home. This made my daily outings even longer, but I never went straight to "The Jasmine Dragon". Occasionally I would window shop, but the majority of the time I spent at an enormous second-hand book store. Most days I would head for my usual lunch with a book or five tucked into my handbag. Iroh and I would talk about my purchases every day, sometimes ending up with me relinquishing a book to him.

"I have good mornings, great lunches, but my money is running out and I have really dull afternoons. I don't suppose you have any suggestions as to what I should do, do you?" I hinted a few weeks after our first meeting.

"You could work here sometimes. A steady income, a great discount, and the pleasure of my company." His tone told me he knew exactly what I was asking, and that he was thrilled.

"When can I start?" I think I was a little overexcited, several other customers turned to stare.

"I'll do your orientation now, give you an application after, then hand it in at 10 tomorrow morning."

"Great!" I spoke a little quieter, but still struggled to contain my excitement. "I'll also be a lot calmer, so I won't spill the tea everywhere."

Iroh laughed, then proceeded to show me around the kitchen, the counter, and the break room. There was one door we didn't go through which led to his flat.

"I expect he's still brooding. He won't talk to me about it. I'd him to help so he could take his mind off whatever's bothering him, but his tea tastes disgusting." He smiled as he spoke about his nephew, warmth and laughter dancing across his features.

A cup of tea later and I was on my way, contract in hand.


End file.
